Vol 1: A World of Hell & Bliss Begins
by NekoMan13
Summary: This is the first in my EAO series. In EAO, players from all over the world log into the newly relaunched Elsword, but now everyone's on one server & one channel. This allows people from all over the world to interact, with speech translators installed for people convenience. Everyone logs in but... You'll soon see for yourself. Enjoy a story of love, loss, hate, & many more emotes
1. Diving is dangerous

"Officials are now discussing the possible out comes of the Role Playing game, Elsword, after developers found a way to use the new technoligy with the game. This new technology, Head Master, is able to send the player into their character's shoes & feel what they feel when being healed & being harmed, to an extent. In other news..." was all I really listened to. I was about to launch into a world that I only dreamed about. the game was down for a few days, in order to beta test the newly found software. I placed the Head Master on my head & lied down on my bed as i was about to"Dive"."Link ,Start!"was all I had to say before I was launched into a virtual world. I ended up in a black void where three characters were standing around me. Two of them were mail where as the third was a female. I walked up to the boy that had a sheath on his back. When I touched him, I was automatically into a world unlike my original one." I'm home. at long last,"I exclaimed. I swiped my right hand to bring up an interface. I looked at the map that was given to every player that'd started the game for the first time.

I was in a dungeon already, which was a bit of a surprise to me. I saw a bunch of NPCs ahead of me. I guessed they were mobs."Heh, this has to be easy," I said to myself. After all, every new player had to get adjusted to the game's mechanics. I soon came upon a large I first played the game, a boss would be in this clearing along with an NPC version of a playable character. Although, the figures before me were a bit different. Instead of the NPC of a playable character, there was a girl with ruby red hair along with a staff in front of the same monster. When I was out of the starters' dungeon, I was in awe of how well they reformatted the starting village. I saw people in various outfits all over the place. I rented a room at an inn knowing that it was soon going to be dark in the real world. When I settled in, I was transported to the town square. Here, there was a large gathering of people. I saw people flirting, others just arguing, as well as those that just kept to themselves. When the sky turned red with a constant message, a rift started opening. From that rift appeared a man in a black robe. This man said,"Hello everyone. I am a Game Master & I am the first one to say 'Welcome to Elsword.' As a gift to everyone, a special item has been left inside everyone's inventory. Please take this time to use that item." I checked my in inventory & the item was a mirror. I took it in my hand & looked at myself. A flash of light caused me to look away before I looked again. In the mirror I saw my IRL face. After I'd caught a glimpse, the mirror shattered. When I looked around, everyone looked different. Some female characters, in reality, were actually guys. some looked younger or older than they appeared to be before. The game Master then said,"Does everyone like the gift that our staff have given you? We did this so that you people can really connect to one another & truly role play. Oh yeah, I'd forgotten to mention one last thing. If you die in this game, or someone takes off your Head Master while playing, it will send a strong microwave signal that will cook your brain. Thus, killing you." After this, a huge panic broke out. I tried to leave but someone stopped me. They'd asked me,"where are you going?" I turned around to see a friend of mine from school who'd spotted me while I was trying to get through. I told him," I"m trying to get away from all this commotion. There's another village not far from here. We could go there together." He just said," I'd like to but my friends are in there. I'd gotten them into this mess & I'll help them through it. It's been nice seeing you; hope we meet again." With that, he turned & left towards the crowd. I just ran until I couldn't run much longer. I eventually got to a village that was well known. It was the village of Elder, a city among villages.

This is where my story begins. My story of survival, hell, & love. A world where hell & bliss may come from the most unexpected of places


	2. An Intermission

This Chapter has me one on one with some things that other authors have said about the work I've done for this story. I'm sorry for doing this so early in the story, even after I had all that drama happen way too quickly, in my opinion. Anyway, some one said that they wanted me to break up my paragraphs. Well, I never actually decide on how long I make my sentences & I just get carried away with what I write. Also, I'd like for people to stop flaming bad authors. They try they're hardest to try & get you people a story & you pay them back with hate, flames, pitchforks... Anyway, do not flame me or any other authors or I will halt all stories I write. If I get ten hateful reviews on just one chapter, I will halt it until I get twenty good ones. I don't care how badly my stuff makes your eyes hurt. This is supposed to be entertainment that you read off the web.

Great, now I'm starting to sound a bit like a... I don't know what to call it. A control freak? Yeah, that sounds about right.

*Elsword enters* "Hey! The hell are you doing here!?"

"Crap. It's Elsword, my main character model.

"I don't care how much you want to put yourself in the story. I wanna be the main."

"You do remember that I can just cut you out entirely, right?"

"You wouldn't da-"

-Elsword has been removed from this story. please patch to another character-

*Keira sneaks up behind me*"Micah, let Elsword back in."

"No, I won't let him back in. He-" *Keira pins me to the ground*

"Uh, Raven. Can you help me. I believe she wants me to be nice to-"

"Micah, let him back in." "Fine... However, if he dares to even put a threatening tone in his voice, I will kick him again."

-Elsword has been re-entered as a possible choice. Would you like to see another character?-

"Thanks Keira. I wonder why you're not-" *Death stare from me*" Choose your words carefully, Elsword."

(Transmission lost. Please try again)


	3. The Reveal, part 1

**Hello, Readers. I'm the Author, Micah, & here's another chapter of EAO(Elswords' Art Online) I originally wrote this in one of composition books, along with other chapters. Anyway, here's the real second Chapter: The Reveal part 1.**

* * *

As I walked around the village's plaza, I noticed a man ranting at the amphitheater. I was intrigued as to what he had to say, so I sat down to listen. I usually sit next to secluded people so I sat next to a hooded, female figure. "- & all previous loggers should hand over all the drops & ED they got from their quests! The reason is because they've taken all the easy quests leaving the rest of us to die with the much harder ones!"yelled the ranter. I just rolled my eyes & whispered to the hooded figure," He just thinks that people have taken all the easy quests. That is not true because everyone gets the same quest." She lifted her head & turned her head far enough for me not to see under her hood without me seeing her face. She then replied," Excuse me, I wasn't listening. I just sat here to take a nap & this man just made it harder. His ranting blocked out what you said to me." I then repeated myself & I believe I heard a giggle. Soon, another person stepped up to the one ranting to shut him up. He yelled," Shut the hell up, Stan! You & I both know that you're lazy & just want others to do your 'hard' work." That seemed to shut him up & take a few steps back. The newcomer then turned toward the crowd & said," He is an idiot but he is correct about one thing. We need to be in parties if we expect to survive this first floor & be able to advance. I suggest we get into parties of three or more to minimize damage done to us." What this newcomer said next intrigued me. He said," We have leaked information that when the boss is on its last bar of health that it'll switch to using a scythe. This means it will become much slower, much to our advantage." with that, everyone that was present started grouping together.

I ended up with Stan, Terry ( the newcomer), & the hooded figure for a party. Before everyone began to leave, Terry yelled," Let's all rest up & relax before we try to tackle this boss. I hope we all make it outta this hell that's considered a game." That night, everyone was drinking & having a party. the figure & I just stayed out of it. I turned toward the figure & asked her," Why're you over here when you could be laughing & drinking with everyone besides me?" She told me, with her hood still down," I don't know what to say, how to act, or even approach people." I was just shocked by what I'd just heard. All I could say to this was," Well, just say hello, introduce yourself, & be yourself. That's all I can actually say. What's more..." I stuck my hand out to her. "My name's Michael. I hope we meet become good comrades." She then removed her hood to reveal that she was in deed a girl. She had jet black hair, almond colored eyes, & she didn't look a day over 16. She took my hand & introduced herself. "Well, my name's Keira. I hope we become great comrades as well." we shook hands & my stomach growled. I blushed & looked away, for I was a bit embarrassed for how my virtual body had somethings that my real body should have. Her stomach must have growled as well for when we looked at each other again, she was blushing as well. "I guess we're both hungry."

I then began to dig through my back for some of my rations. I pulled out twenty phoru cookies & two cups of spirit tea. When I looked over to Keira, all she had was one, measly fried cracker & a vial of Kool el-aid. I shared half my cookies along with one of my cups of tea with her. She put five of them in her bag & started on the five she didn't pocket. Once I was done with my ten cookies, I began to work on my tea. Tea always seemed to calm me down when I was in a bad situation. I guess I was gonna have tea as my usual drink for as long as I'm in here.

**End of first part**

* * *

**I've finally uploaded another chapter. Well, this is just part of the chapter. the other part will be a bit slower, due to how I have to also write lemons & what not. Anyway, if you've known of my profile for a long time, I've discontinued one of my first stories. That story being Aeris no Tsukaima. If you liked that story, oh well. Anyway, laters.*a book closes & the screen goes out***


	4. The Reveal, part 2

**HEY PEOPLE! This is Neko back with another chapter. I've been caught up with High School & I haven't been able to update. please understand because I'm still coping to doing my homework again.*starts cracking up* I am such a procrastinator. Anyway, my grammar will be the same, I don't own any names, actions, or the actual games & anime that this was inspired by. Enjoy my adventure. *the screen blacks out & comes back on to reveal a book opening up***

**The classes for this chapter are the following:**

Michael: Magic Knight

* * *

I woke up in my usual alleyway & walked to the tavern my party had agreed upon. When I walked in, I saw them all from the door. I walked over to the table & sat next to Keira. She was eating cooked fish with a cup of cold herbal juice. Stan & terry were having lizard jerky & El-spirit water. I had grilled meat & a cup of steaming El-spirit tea. I got a party invite a few moments after finishing my tea & I accepted it. I received a file telling me some useful information. Once the boss was on its final bar of health, it'd switch to using a khopesh & rapier. I knew that it would get weaker, not stronger, so I paid the oddness of the file no mind. I just wanted to get through this first floor easily so I could get outta this game. Once done, my party & I headed out to the entrance of the dungeon. When all the parties were present, everyone ran into the dungeon. Unlike when the game was around before it became headgear compatible only, dungeons were more cryptic.

Once we got to the door of the boss, it burst open to reveal a sight that would only be found in movies & in mythes. Before us all was a minotaur with the color of death as its main scheme. Its purple torso was covered in void violet fur, the bull bottoms were that of a black bull, & the head was a bull with horns that extend on either side with purple where regular hide would be. It gave out battle cry as its health bar started to fill up below mine on my HUD. Its name flashed before it even noticed us. _Taurus, The Inhumane_ it said. Who would think a minotaur is humane anyway? The battle axe in its left hand gave us some degree of what it could do. I was the first of my party to engage the beast. I yelled," MEGA SLASH," & swung my sword in a diagonal fashion, top right to bottom left. I then back flipped & yelled,"Switch!" Stan ran forward & started hacking & slashing at Taurus. Once Keira switched out, Terry made Taurus come to its last bar. Taurus then threw its battle axe aside & took out a double handed sword. 'What in the world!? It was supposed to become a faster fighter, not a heavier hitter!' All that my party & I could do was just sit and watch as Taurus slaughtered everyone that was still in. Why. I saw Terry fall down with his bar draining, I ran and caught him. I was about to give him an antidote and health restorer but he kept his mouth from my consumes. With his dying breath he told me," Michael, help everyone get through this ordeal. I wouldn't be able to help anyone." With that said, he burst into shining shards that scattered all over the place.

My temper just snapped. No one should have to die on the first major boss. The next thing that left my mouth surprised everyone. "Phoenix's Fiery Delight!" I slashed as I would with Mega Slash. From the arch Came forth a Phoenix that went through Taurus and flew upwards. While the phoenix did this, I dug the point of my blade into the ground close to the boss. When I pulled my blade from the ground, I quickly help the edge of my blade above my head to meet up with the phoenix. After the pheonix imbued me with overall speed boost, I proceeded to get rid of the rest of Taurus's life bar.

Once I was done with my bit of rage, everyone's eyes were on me. They were all astounded by the sheer power that I had." I guess I can't hide this," I said. I placed my, index, middle, and ring fingers together and opened up my inventory. I switched into equipment that resembled jeans, black high tops, and a black trench coat. A door to the next level opened up. I stepped through this door and yelled over my shoulder," I am a previous logger but I don't cheat!"

* * *

**Well, I've finally uploaded this chapter. My parents took away my computer privileges and I had to use our Ipad. Man, this is gonna be a long school year for me. Anyway, reviews are always welcomed. Any criticism on my grammar is greatly appreciated, and keep all your dreams in your hearts. Good bye all. **

***The screen goes black***


End file.
